Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular to boost regulators.
Description of the Related Technology
A mobile device can include one or more light emitting elements, such as flash light emitting diodes (LEDs), that can be used to provide illumination in low-light conditions. Including flash LEDs or other light emitting elements in a mobile device can enhance the quality of pictures or video captured using the mobile device and/or provide the capability of operating the mobile device as a flash light.
The light output of a flash LED changes based on a forward current flowing therethrough. To provide a light pulse using the flash LED, a current source can control a current flowing through the flash LED over time.